


关于斯内普教授的一则谣言

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 霍格沃茨最近有一则关于斯内普教授的流言。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	关于斯内普教授的一则谣言

**Author's Note:**

> 大写加粗的OOC注意，Mpreg预警。

从伏地魔的阴影下彻底解放的第一个圣诞节，哈利缺席了陋居的家庭聚会，罗恩和赫敏甚至不知道他究竟去了哪里。事实上，自从战争结束后，哈利就一直神神秘秘的，罗恩有时候半夜醒来，十有八九会发现哈利的床铺是空的。

他对自己的夜游去向守口如瓶，并一再表示等时机成熟他会告诉赫敏和罗恩全部故事。好吧，伏地魔已经死了，暂时没有什么新一代黑魔王能够伤害到救世主男孩，他看起来也不像沉迷不良嗜好或者被创伤性情绪困扰的样子，赫敏和罗恩便按捺下好奇心，任由他深夜披着隐形衣，像逛对角巷一样在霍格沃茨的城堡里晃来晃去。

韦斯莱一家和赫敏在餐桌上短暂地讨论了哈利最近的反常行为，但是一如既往没有得出什么靠谱的结论。话题很快转向了其他方面，趁着亚瑟和莫莉短暂离席，罗恩同乔治和弗雷德提起了格兰芬多公共休息室前几天的一个热门话题。

“纳威说，他听到三楼的盥洗室里传来呕吐声。他原本想问问那位同学需不需要去校医室看看，结果等他推开门，只看到斯内普站在里面。”罗恩配合地摆出一个非常遗憾的表情，“可怜的纳威，他大概是被吓傻了，毕竟最近老蝙蝠看起来比大战之前还要恨我们，他甚至不愿意靠近我们的坩埚。”

“斯内普教授只是身体不舒服！”赫敏争辩道，“他可能吃坏了东西，或者得了胃病什么的，他应该去找庞弗雷女士瞧瞧的。真可怜，我猜他在昨天的课上被马尔福那一锅东西熏得够呛。”

“别让我回忆，敏。整个教室都是那个味道，马尔福到底是怎么混进提高班的。”罗恩撇嘴，“但说真的，你不觉得斯内普的表现很奇怪吗？”

“比如？”

“他甚至不怎么吃东西——天哪，敏，别这么看着我，这是哈利说的。”

“这能代表什么？”

“往好处想想。”罗恩咽下一口杏仁甜饼，“说不定斯内普没有生病，他或许只是……只是怀孕了，哈哈哈哈哈！”

韦斯莱男孩们笑成一团，赫敏和金妮忍不住对着天花板翻了个白眼。尤其是赫敏，她不指望自己的傻男友在毕业之前，能对那位为战争胜利几乎付出一切的老教授有任何尊敬了。

更糟糕的事情发生在交换礼物时，罗恩偷偷告诉赫敏，乔治和弗雷德为斯内普也准备了一份礼物，那个邪恶的小盒子已经搭乘着猫头鹰，飞向霍格沃茨的礼堂了。

“是一盒验孕棒，总是会显示你已经怀孕的那种。”罗恩说，“一个无伤大雅的小玩笑而已——嗷！敏！好痛！你为什么砸我？”

**

赫敏不敢想象斯内普拆开包裹看到那个东西时的反应，他很大可能是直接给它一个四分五裂或者烈火熊熊，将它毁尸灭迹，然后掘地三尺找出寄东西的小混蛋来再狠狠地扣掉格兰芬多五十分。

斯内普首先会怀疑谁呢？赫敏想。也许是哈利·波特——不是说哈利有搞恶作剧的前科，只是听说他的父亲詹姆·波特和教父小天狼星·布莱克都很擅长这个。总之无论将这笔账算在谁头上，格兰芬多都要倒大霉了。赫敏为此辗转反侧了整整一个小时，也没有想出什么好办法来。

她直到凌晨才合上眼睛，早上天刚亮，一只猫头鹰就疯狂地撞击着赫敏卧室的玻璃。她顶着蓬乱的头发打开窗户，睡眼惺忪地接过一个署名“HP”的包裹。

包裹是扁平状，里面有一封信和一块镜子碎片。赫敏先打开了信，是哈利的笔迹，不过有些凌乱，像是非常着急的情况下写下的。

“嗨，赫敏，圣诞节快乐，替我向大家问好。很抱歉这么早打扰你，但现在有一件非常要紧的事情，我需要你的帮助。随信附上双面镜，你只需要对着它说出我的名字就好。——HP”

赫敏撕开包裹镜子的纸，拿出那块亮晶晶的小东西。她谨慎地为自己的房间施加了隔音咒，然后喊出男孩的名字。

“哈利·波特。”

“嗨，赫敏。”哈利很快出现在镜子里，他周围黑漆漆的，赫敏无法判断他究竟在哪，但从他的状态看来，似乎并没有什么危险，“早上好，圣诞节快乐。”

“圣诞节快乐。”赫敏回答，她皱起眉头，“现在还不到八点，你最好有什么天大的事！”

镜子里的哈利挠了挠后脑勺，露出个有些不好意思的笑，“当然！或许这有些突然，但是——赫敏，我要当爸爸了。”

“什么？”赫敏的手颤抖了一下，她庆幸自己提前施了隔音咒，否则家里所有的人可能都会被她吵醒，“你要……你要怎么了？”

“一份最好的圣诞礼物。”哈利微笑着重复道，“我要当爸爸了。”

“啪”得一声，镜子从赫敏的手里掉到了地板上。

**

几分钟后，赫敏的房间里多了一个同样顶着一头乱发的红脑袋。罗恩还没有意识到他即将要面对什么突发新闻。他穿着皱巴巴的睡衣，一边打哈欠，一边流眼泪，小声地埋怨着他的好朋友和女朋友打断了他的美梦。

赫敏紧紧抿着嘴唇，面色严峻地拿起双面镜。哈利终于行行好打开了他的灯，周围的环境亮了不少，赫敏扫过背景里几个眼熟的大罐子，她忍不住张大了嘴巴。

“哈利！”赫敏下意识地压低声音，“你躲在斯内普教授的储藏间做什么？”

罗恩凑了过来，他枕在赫敏肩膀上，“哥们，你遇到什么困难了？”

“因为西弗勒斯还在睡觉。”哈利回答赫敏的问题，然后对罗恩挥挥手，“嗨，罗恩，圣诞快乐，真高兴你也来了。”

“哦，圣诞快乐。你刚才说谁在睡觉？”罗恩问。

“西弗勒斯。”

“谁？”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”赫敏面无表情地拍开罗恩的脑袋，“你的魔药学教授。”

“天呐！”罗恩一把抢过赫敏手中的镜子，他几乎把脸贴了上去，“哈利，你和斯内普一起过了圣诞节？”

哈利点点头，“这没什么值得惊讶的，罗恩，鉴于我和西弗勒斯已经有了一个孩子——”

“一个孩子？”罗恩和赫敏异口同声地喊道。再次感谢赫敏的隔音咒语，否则整个陋居会因为他们的音量狠狠地抖上一抖。他们留给哈利两双因为震惊而睁大的眼睛，空气因此沉寂了足足半分钟，直到哈利那边传来画面之外的人声。

“波特？刚才是谁在说话，你大早上在我的储藏间搞什么鬼？”

赫敏死死地捂住自己和罗恩的嘴巴，他们就像在魔药课上说悄悄话被斯内普抓了个正着似的，缩起身子，将双面镜倒着扣在被褥上。哈利没有切断他们之间的联系，反而非常自然地回答：“亲爱的，别紧张，是赫敏和罗恩。”

罗恩发誓，除了关门声和斯内普的脚步声外，他还听到了“啵”的一声，但他不想知道那是什么动静，完全不。

**

由于大难不死的男孩在某种意义上搞出了人命，罗恩和赫敏不得不取消一切圣诞节假期安排，提前返回学校。好在哈利为他们申请了从陋居到格兰芬多公共休息室壁炉的一次性飞路网，他们拎着箱子从那个充满煤灰的壁炉里走出来时，等在一旁的哈利给了每个人一个清理一新。

他穿着莫莉为他织的那件圣诞毛衣，还披了一件格兰芬多的校袍，整个人洋溢着一种难以言喻的幸福气息。赫敏在那双笑盈盈的绿眼睛的注视下无奈地垮下肩膀，她抱住哈利，温柔地拍了拍他的后背。

“恭喜你。”赫敏衷心地说。

“虽然不知道为什么会是斯内普——”罗恩走过来，他像过去一样，环住赫敏和哈利的肩膀，“但是恭喜你，哥们，我只希望德拉科不会是它的教父。”

“咳咳。”哈利有些尴尬地用手背蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖。他向后退了一步，罗恩这时才发现，格兰芬多的公共休息室里还有另一个人，一个他以为一辈子都不会出现在这里的人——斯内普穿着他那件万年不变的黑袍子，就坐在哈利身后的那张扶手椅上，半张脸藏在炉火的阴影中，像个中世纪的吸血鬼一般，阴森森地盯着罗恩。

他的脸色看起来比以往还要苍白，这大概是因为他正身在格兰芬多公共休息室的原因。罗恩被吓得立刻举起箱子挡住自己的脸，嘴里小声地咕哝道：“该死的（bloody hell）！斯内普为什么会在这里！”

公共休息室中只有他们四个人，柴火燃烧的劈啪声没能盖过罗恩的音量。赫敏因为这个红了脸，她垂下睫毛向斯内普道歉：“抱歉，教授，罗恩只是有些惊讶——说实在的，我也没想到您竟然会出现在这里。”

斯内普没有说话，他甚至连搭在扶手上的手指都没有移动。哈利不好意思地抓了抓自己的头发，然后挥动魔杖，轻声念出咒语：“咒立停。”

“哈利？”赫敏疑惑地眨眨眼。

“我希望西弗勒斯能够一直在我的视线之内——”

“闭上你的嘴巴，你这个目中无人的小混蛋！”斯内普暴怒的声音打断了男孩的话，他已经从扶手椅上站了起来，不过非常不幸的是，魔药教授的怒火似乎并没有震慑到救世主男孩，哈利的脸上还保持着那个有些傻气的幸福笑容。赫敏在哈利袍子内侧的魔杖口袋里发现了另一根不属于他的魔杖——怪不得斯内普没有给他们三个来个一忘皆空，因为哈利没收了斯内普的魔杖。

“这很简单。”哈利在他们前往有求必应屋的路上抓紧机会对赫敏耳语道，“我趁着接吻的时候，用无声咒——”

“波特！”走在他们前方不到三步距离的斯内普不满地喊道。

**

有求必应屋某种意义上来说，是霍格沃茨承载秘密最多的地方之一。

温暖的炉火燃烧着，哈利和斯内普肩并肩坐在罗恩和赫敏的对面。他们之间隔着一张圆桌，沏好的红茶在杯子里冒着热气。哈利给斯内普的那杯茶加了牛奶和少量的糖，他尝了尝甜度，才把杯子放在斯内普面前的茶托上。

四个人保持着一种诡异的沉默，罗恩一边小心翼翼地用勺子搅拌牛奶和砂糖，一边偷偷地注意着斯内普的反应。他是迟钝了一些，但绝对不蠢，他现在已经完全搞清楚是怎么一回事了。

虽然罗恩依然不太明白这个人为什么会是斯内普，但不妨碍他认识到自己的最好的朋友，魔法界的救世主哈利·波特背着他和赫敏偷偷跟隔壁学院的院长眉来眼去好几个月，然后不知道什么时候搞在了一起，甚至还搞大了对方的肚子这个无可辩驳的事实真相。梅林啊，男巫怀孕这种剧情真的没问题吗？

赫敏看起来比罗恩淡定多了，如果不是她的红茶差点洒出来，哈利会觉得她才是这个屋子里最冷静的，能够担当起掌控全局这个伟大使命的人。他抓住斯内普非常不情愿的那只手，将它按在自己的大腿上，然后抬起头，严肃地注视着正在喝茶的两位格兰芬多。

“你们觉得情人节是个结婚的好日子吗？”哈利问。

格兰芬多们没能及时回答他，斯内普觉得自己的耳膜都快被万事通小姐和她男朋友的咳嗽声震破了。他皱起眉，微微偏过头瞥了哈利一眼，“为什么不把你的精力都放在N.E.W.Ts上呢，波特？”

“你希望我们的孩子是非婚生子女吗，西弗勒斯？”哈利委屈地眨了眨他的绿眼睛。

罗恩原以为斯内普会像从前那样毫不留情地嘲讽哈利，但事实是，斯内普只是狠狠地剐了哈利一眼就抿紧嘴巴不再说话了。罗恩为此吃惊地差点咬到自己的舌头，他的目光在哈利和斯内普之间左右来回了几次，赫敏不得不在桌子底下轻轻踢了踢他的鞋子。

“明年的情人节是个星期天。”赫敏挥挥魔杖，绿色的日历在空气浮现了出来，情人节的位置被用粉色的心形标注了出来，“不过，哈利……”

赫敏有些为难地望向斯内普，后者看起来对结婚这件事兴趣不高，甚至有些不情愿。他神色紧绷，身体僵硬地坐在沙发上，似乎随时预备着跳起来给哈利一拳然后从屋子里逃出去。赫敏理所当然怀疑这一切都是她的好朋友在一厢情愿——换句不太体面的话来说，是哈利在逼婚。

“放心，赫敏。”哈利揽过坐在一旁扮演雕像的斯内普的肩膀，“西弗勒斯昨天已经答应我的求婚了，顺带一提，是在那个甜蜜的小礼物被拆开之前。”

“小礼物？”赫敏警觉地瞪大眼睛，然后看着哈利不知道从哪里掏出了一个麻瓜药店常见的用来检测是否怀孕的小东西，那上面的两道杠让赫敏有一种和它还有罗恩同归于尽的冲动。

**

斯内普没有给赫敏这个机会，他在哈利被炫耀带来的喜悦掌控大脑放松警惕的时候抢过了哈利的魔杖，然后准确无误地给了那个造孽的小玩意一个神锋无影咒。这是罗恩和赫敏第一次亲眼见识到这个由斯内普发明的黑魔咒的威力，它像一把无形的利刃，擦着哈利手指尖的皮肤，将那根麻瓜验孕棒切成了几段。

哈利丝毫没有被吓到，他仿佛早就猜到了斯内普会这样做，赫敏甚至觉得连魔杖被夺走也在哈利的意料之中。但罗恩不一样，作为这起圣诞恶作剧的始作俑者之一，他已经被吓傻了，呆呆地坐在沙发上，嘴巴微张，眼睛死死地盯着验孕棒的残骸。

赫敏怀疑，如果斯内普知道那玩意是从哪里来的，罗恩的下场或许会跟它差不多。她知道自己应该做个勇敢正直的人，但这件事不一样，赫敏有种预感，那个恶作剧也许并不一定是一件坏事。

所以聪明的格兰杰小姐打算转移话题，她不着痕迹地在罗恩的胳膊上拧了一把，然后在罗恩回过神后非常关心地询问道：“它真的能够检测是否怀孕吗？”

“拜托，赫敏，你的父母不是医生吗？”

“那不一样，哈利。”赫敏说，“牙医通常不会使用验孕棒为病人治疗。”

在赫敏一脸认真地说出“验孕棒”这个单词时，罗恩看到斯内普的脸色又阴了一度。他立刻扯了扯赫敏的袖子，给她使了个眼色：“斯内普好像不太喜欢你刚才说的那个词。”

赫敏无奈地小幅度耸耸肩膀。

“它是个魔法产品。”哈利回答，“虽然还是麻瓜那一套，但是它更准确——那两道杠的意思是，它在西弗勒斯的身上检测到了不属于他的魔法波动，这股新生的魔法力量就来自于我们的爱情结晶。”

好吧，原来斯内普的脸色还能更难看，罗恩在心里叹了口气，他知道自己死定了。坦白这是个恶作剧，斯内普和哈利会杀了他；放任这出闹剧继续演下去，斯内普和哈利依然会杀了他，只不过是时间早晚的问题。

但赫敏还在试图挽救罗恩的小命，她转了转眼睛，试探着继续发问：“或许，我是说或许……哈利，你有没有想过，它可能并不一定是百分百准确的？”

“当然。”哈利回答地很快，他又掏出了一张羊皮纸，赫敏看到了圣芒戈医院的标志。

“我连夜带着西弗勒斯去圣芒戈做了检查。”哈利说着话，他眼中闪着幸福的小星星，“西弗和孩子都很健康，感谢梅林，我还担心——”

“波特！”斯内普再次打断他的话，并且捂住了哈利的嘴巴。魔药教授的表情凶恶至极，在他拖着哈利离开有求必应屋后，罗恩一度担心他会不会将好不容易活下来的男孩淹死在地窖的坩埚里。

“放心吧，罗恩。”赫敏打了个哈欠，她有些困了，“你以为男巫是那么容易就能怀孕的吗？好了，别想这些了，我去补个觉，我们晚饭时在礼堂见。”

END


End file.
